Shonen no Dormitory
by Crusty Bubblehead
Summary: As Rukawa was settling down with his student dormitory, troubles seemed don't want to be too far away from him. Kogure suddenly appeared with his own problem and some nasty big brother popped up to bring Kiyota home. (and a special appearance from Sendoh)
1. Room 1: Independent Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, it's Takehiko-sensei's. But the plot and original characters are mine!**

**Room #1: Independent Man**

"You've got to be kidding!!"

That furious voice nearly shakes the two stories humble house, or specifically the Rukawa residence.

"Esy, kid," Rukawa Shiramori raised his hand trying to calm his son.

"But otousan that's ridiculous!" Rukawa Kaede stood up from his chair.

"I know, but you know your mom."

"So, are you saying that I have to do what she told?"

"No, I'm informing you. Whatever's going  to happen  is for you to decide."

"I.m not gonna do it," Kaede crossed his hands.

"Tell that to her," his father grinned.

"I'll tell her, alright!"

Kaede ran to the phone and dialed her mother's number.

------------------------------

*rrraqng! rrrang!*

"Coming!! Mizuno Kazami-a beautiful middle aged woman with a sophisticated look and well fortuned too-quickly picked up the phone.

"Moshimoshi!"

"Moshimoshi…"

"Kaede!" She quickly greeted the voice cheerfully as soon as she recognized it, "How are you, honey? I was just thinking about you!"

'You were, weren't you?' Kaede muttered inside.

"Okaasan, dad had told me…"

"Oh, he had? That's wonderful! Well what do you say? It's 'yes' isn't it?"

"No."

"What? But, Kaede, it's a very good idea…"

"No it's not. And I'm not gonna do it."

"Kaede…" Kazami started to persuade his son, "The daughter of Serizawa family is very nice , and beautiful also…"

"I don't care!'

"But you got every qualification they wanted, and they've seen your picture too. I think that girl got a crush on you."

"Mom, I won't do it."

"But, Kaede…"

"I won't engage with anyone, period."

Kazami noticed the cold-toned line which means his son has made up his mind. But she has always been a very stubborn woman (which one of the reason her husband agreed to divorce her).

"Well…" she sighed, "I guess you've made your decision. But I got to tell you this Kaede, I'm proposing this engagement to you because I care about your future. Your dad is so careless and only thinking to do what he pleases. I never felt secure letting you stay with him. But since you don't want to leave Kanagawa, I let you stay with that useless piece of meat, because I don't want you to live by yourself in some apartment."

"But mom, I can take care of myself and I can decide what Iwnt to do with my life," Kaede persisted.

"Okay, okay, I know. But still, I'm your mother and it's my duty to make sure you won't take your life for granted. This engagement is my way tom secure your future. And if you can show me that you can secure your future by your own Hands, I'll cancel that engagement thing. I give you three whole months to prove it. Bu tif you failed, you'll come to Tokyo to meet the Serizawa family with me. O yeah, and don't forget to bring that father of yours."

"He's your husband for God sake."

"Ex-husband. Don't let your imagination running away with you, dear Kaede."

"Whatever," Kaede rolled his eyes, "Well, I'll take that challenge of yours, Mom."

"Alright! So isit a de3al.'

"Damn sure it's a deal."

"Watch your mouth, young man."

"Gomen…"

"Okay, Kaede! Show me that you're a real man and able to provide yourself. I'll be waiting for any news from you. Bye dear!"

"Bye, mom."

*click*

"Kaede sighed, "Super woman. No wonder she's divorced."

"Well, Kaede?" suddenly his father appeared behind him.

"I've managed to hold that stupid plan for a while."

Shiramori grinned, "What's the bet?'

"I have to able to provide myself in three months to prove that I'm able to secure-so she said-my future."

"Wow, that's profound!'

"This is not the time to be astonished, dad."

"Well, you'd better start to pack ypur stuffs, kid. An independent self-providable man doesn't live with his dad," Shiramori teased his pouting son.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'll do that tomorrow. I can't find any apartment in this late at night."

Shiramori smiled.

"Kaede," He slung his arm on Kaede's shoulder, "I was very touched when five years ago you said to your mom that you wish to stay here with me. And I'm touched more to find you very patience living ina humble way with this infamous writer dad of yours."

"Dad…"

"Let me finish," Shiramori took a pause, "Kaede, actually I'm not agree to your mother's plan to engage you with some rich girl. But I know she planned that for your future, She's not a gold digger, I can assure you that."

'I know that, otousan.' Kaede replied inside.

"But you see, Kaede. I like the way you choose to determine your future by yourself. Somehow you remind me of myself when I was younger. So, in this little bet you're in with your mother, I decided to help you."

"What?" Kaede widened his eyes.

"Actually, your grandfather inherited me a traditional-styled inn. Every Rukawa always inherits to their son from generation to generation. Actually I've inherited that inn to you too. I've went through the whole process with a help of a law firm two years ago, so you don't have to worry you've broke the deal with your mom. Use this inn to provide yourself."

"Ðad…"

"Don't thank me. Thank your grandfather and other grandfathers before him," Shiramori grinned.

Kaede was very touched. His father has always been looked lay and careless. But he knows very well that his father actually is the opposite of those characters.

"Okay, dad. Tell mewhere that inn lays," Kaede smiled firmly.

"Just a second, I'll get the papers of thet building," Shiramori dashed to his room leaving his son sitting gratefully.

'I'll prove to both of you mom and dad, that I can be a real independent man,'

***tbc***


	2. Room 2: Misplaced Scheme

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. It's Takehiko-sensei's**

**Crusty's**** note: can't say much, but this is gonna be an alternate universe, since there are some parts that are not following the original SD story.**

**Room #2: Misplaced Scheme**

Kaede stood gaping in front of a traditional-styled two stories gigantic house.

It was actually the inn his father had told about. But instead of an inn, it looked like more to a haunted house. 

That building was for sure had been abandoned for a very long time. 

Kaede dragged his luggage and put a key in to the key hole of the front door of that building.

He knows his father wouldn't interested in running an inn, but he thought at least that building deserves some maintenance.

Kaede entered the lobby.

'Hmph… I traveled almost half way around the world and left my comfortable bed just to find that I have to live in this dirty place?' (Actually it wasn't really half way around the world, but this town was for sure very far away from his home)

Kaede stepped on the upper floor of the lobby. He didn't bother to take off his shoes for he noticed there were dust everywhere.

"I have to clean this whole building? It could take me a year…" he murmured. But he knew paying someone to do the job would cost him some valuable cash.

"How am I suppose to run an inn with a very little money…?" Kaede mumbled scratching his head.

"Konnichiwa!!" 

A voice outside startled him. He went out to see who it was.

"Ah! Konnichiwa! You must be Rukawa Kaede," a boy greeted him with a wide smile.

"Who are you?" Kaede is new in this town and he knows nothing about it, and of course he knows no one here.

"Aida Hikoichi's the name, but you can call me Hikoichi," the boy reached out his hand to shake Kaede's hand.

"You know me?" Kaede shook Hikoichi's hand hesitantly.

"Well, my great grandpa knew your great grandpa. They were be4stfriends. When your great grandpa decided to close this inn, he had asked my great grandpa to help his descendants if in any case they want to run it again. A couple of days ago, your father called my dad, so my dad se3nt me to help you out with this inn."

"So it's a generation to generation favor," Kaede mumbled, "Anyway hikoichi, why did my great grandpa closed this inn from the first place?"

"I don't know the story. Didn't your father tell you?"

"I've asked, but he said he knows nothing."

"Maybe you should ask your grandfather."

"He passed away ten years ago."

"Oh, sorry…" Hikoichi bowed a bit.

"It's okay. Umm… since you're here, I need your help to clean this place with me. I don't have enough money, even though  it's all the savings I got, so I can't pay anyone to clean it up. I s it okay with you?"

'Sure! It's my great grandpa's will, I'll help you!"

-------------------------------

Kaede and Hikoichi sat on the floor panting. They've used all of their time and energy to clean up the inn. And in this late at night they only managed to finish half of their work. 

"Phew! A lobby, ten bedrooms, one routenburo, six bathrooms, one kitchen, one recreation room, and other bla bla rooms. This inn sure isn't a big one, but only two people doing the job really took time and efforts."

"You can say that again, " Kaede dropped himself on the floor. He glanced at Hikoichi, "Are you sure you're okay helping me out? You're not paid, so you can call this slavery, you know."

"Aw! Don't say that! I'm sincere in helping you. It's great grandpa's will…" Hikoichi's eyes were wandering in a sparkling way.

"Anyway!" suddenly Hikoichi stood up, "I have to go home now. Here's my phone number. Call me anytime you need help, okay?"

"Okay. You have no idea how grateful I am, Hikoichi, " Kaede smiled mildly.

"Don't mention it. By the way, you're new here aren't you? Have you signed in to any school?"

"Yes, I have."

"Which one?"

"Umm… Shohoku High."

"Hey! I went there too! We start our first year as high school students at the same school, our great grandpas must be very pleased. Bless their souls…" Hikoichi was very excited.

"Yeah…" Kaede smiled to see Hiloichi's childish act.

Kaede walked Hikoichi to the front door.

"See you tomorrow! Don't forget to come to school, Rukawa!!" Hikoichi grinned.

"See you tomorrow, and you can call me Kaede. Our families are attached from generation to generation anyway."

Hikoichi smiled excitedly to hear that, "Okay, Kaede! Bye!"

"Bye!"

---------------------------------------

Kaede stepped inside and sighed.

"Now I have to decide how to run this place. Otousan is still helping me with the school fee. But I have to work my own ass so I can eat and pay other bills."

Kaede placed himself in one of the bed room. He was writing something on a paper.

"Ah-shit. To run an inn I have to feed the guests. But I can't cook and do other stuffs at the same time. And Hikoichi has his own life, of course. I can't expect him to help me all the time."

Kaede took the city map and observed it. Actually he got no need in looking at the map, but he was just busying himself trying to find any great idea to solve his problem.

"Humm…" Kaede cupped his chin. Something on the map captured his interest.

'There are so many schools around this block. And those schools are not to far away yet not too close enough. Maybe I could use this idea…" Kaede put a sly smile.

"Alright then!" he banged the table, "I'm too poor to run a decent inn, but I can run a dormitory for students! Hah! Kaede, you're smart just like your Okaasan!" Kaede pointed his fist up high feeling smart.

"This way I don't have to always provide food and I don't have to treat the guests like some king. The students can take turn in cleaning the house and preparing meal. And they can shop their own food if in any case I'm too broke to shop, heh-heh…"Kaede grinned.

Then he started to write again. He listed things he need to buy, including tool box and other materials to fix some part of the building which has worn away.

After some writing and thinking, Kaede fell asleep on the table, dreaming about his new title as a landlord of a student dormitory. 

While outside, the stars and the dark sky shield above the 'Rukawa Inn' and the beautiful boy sleeping under its roof.

*tbc*

Crusty's endnote: Never crossed my mind before that Hikoichi would appear in any of my fics, but… there you have it…

Ganbatte ne, Hikoichi-kun! I hope you'll gain your very own fans during your appearance!


	3. Room 3: Do Basketball!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, it's Takehiko-sensei's

Room #3: Do Basketball!

First day of the first semester.

Aida Hikoichi entered his new school gate happily.

"High school, high school, I'm a high school student now! Check!"

*BANG!*

Hikoichi fell on his butt after something heavy bumped his butt.

"What the-…Ah! Kaede!?"

Rukawa Kaede sat on the pavement scratching his head. A bicycle was lying helplessly beside him.

"Uun… Huh? Hikoichi?"

"Wow, didn't you had enough sleep? You look very sleepy."

"Ah…"

"Let's check out our new school, " Hikoichi grinned and helped Kaede stood up.

Kaede followed Hikoichi for he was half asleep to think.

--------------------------------

"I'm a bit disappointed that we're not in the same class, Kaede," Hikoichi said to Kaede during the lunch break.

"Hn…"

'To be honest, I don't really care,' Kaede thought.

"Which club did you choose, Kaede?"

"Basketball club."

"You play basketball while you were in Junior High?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm… Basketball club eh? I think I'll go to the same club with you, " Hikoichi scratched his chin. "Anyway Kaede, how's your inn?"

"Umm… actually, after school I'm planning to shop the needs to fix that inn."

"Need help?"

"Thanks, but I got that covered. Anyway, Hikoichi, if you're planning to join the basketball club you'd better hurry put your application to the teachers' office."

"Should I get the form there too?"

"Yes."

"Accompany me, will you?" Hikoichi put a puppy-eye look.

"Yes… " Kaede sighed to see the little-brother-ly manner of Hikoichi.

----------------------------------

As Kaede and Hikoichi got near the teachers office, they saw two students were standing in front of the office. They were pretty close to the students, so they were able to hear their conversation.

"So, you've made up your mind, Kogure?"

"Yes…"

"I guess this is it, huh? So much for a dream…"

"Don't get me wrong, Mitsui…"

"Whatever," Mitsui turned to leave Kogure.

"Mitsui, wait!"

But Mitsui kept on walking away.

"What's with them…?"

"Mind your own business, Hikoichi. A-hem! If you'll excuse us," Kaede spoke to Kogure who was standing in front of the door.

"Oh! Sorry…" Kogure stepped aside and then walked away to where Mitsui went.

Kaede and Hikoichi went to the desk where they put the application forms.

Hikoichi decided to fill the form right there so he can immediately put his filled application on the other desk with club members applications piled on top of it.

Kaede heard two teachers were talking next to him.

"He said that to you?"

"Yes, he did. Actually I was a little surprised. Kogure always looks very excited about his activities in the basketball club. But then he decided to quit and concentrating to his studies."

"But his studies aren't bad. In fact, they're pretty good. I don't understand why he quit."

"His father wants him to go to Toudai (=University of Tokyo)"

"Toudai? Wow… I can understand his father's decision."

"But… I think Kogure should decide things for himself…"

"Again, we can't do much to help him convincing his father, can we?"

"Yeah… that's too bad…"

"Kaede? Kaede? Hello~…" HIkoichi waved his hand in front of Kaede's face.

"Huh? Oh…what?"

"I'm done, let's go."

Kaede and Hikoichi left the office.

As they walked on the corridor, Kaede saw someone walking from the opposite direction.

It was the guy Kogure called Mitsui. His face looked upset.

'Maybe it was about Kogure quitting that he and Kogure were quarreling about before.' Kaede thought, 'Ah… why should I bother, anyway. It's none of my business.'

--------------------------------

Kaede had just gone home from shopping.

 Actually he meant to shop the things to fix the inn. But with his budget, he couldn't get all of the stuffs he listed.

'Well this inn is quite huge, anyway. I'll just use half part of this building, so it's OK if I don't fix all part of it,' Kaede grab a tool box and choose the parts he needs to fix.

"Shut up, Kogure!!"

A voice outside almost made Kaede drops his tool box.

"What the-?" Kaede, irritated by the noise, quickly went outside.

In front of his inn, Kaede saw Mitsui was yelling and pointing at Kogure.

"Morons, don't fight in front of someone's property,"    Kaede muttered, "Hey! You two! Take your household fight to somewhere else, okay! I don't want any bad luck blown in to my house!!"

"Huh?" Mitsui narrowed his eyes, "You shut up! I'll fight wherever I wanna fight! Including in front of this haunted house you called yours!"

"Yaro…" Kaede approached Mitsui with his fists clenched tight.

"Mitsui, cut it out. I'm sorry sir, we'll leave immediately," Kogure spoke.

"Don't call him 'sir'! He's just a little bishonen brat!"

"I think you're the brat, scar-faced."

"What did you say!?" Mitsui was ready to hit Kaede.

"Mitsui, don't!" Kogure pulled Mitsui's arm trying to stop him moving further.

"Get off me, Kogure! I'll show him who's the man here!"

"Man?" Kaede sighed, "Then let's fight like a man. Take back those fists, let's do basketball."

"What?" Mitsui and Kogure spoke almost at the same time.

"Basketball. You play basketball, don't you Mitsui? There's a basketball court just around the corner. If I win, you have to apologize to me."

Mitsui grinned, "If I win, you have to polish my shoes using your tongue." 

"Deal."

*tbc*


	4. Room 4: One on One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, it's Takehiko-sensei's**

**Crusty's**** note: **Alternate universe and I guess ooc for Kaede

**Room #4: One on One**

The public basketball court,

Three boys were on that court. One of them was tightening his shoe lace, while the other two were talking to each other.

"I don't think you should do this, Mitsui."

"He insulted me. I won't just stand and do nothing about it," Mitsui folded his T-shirt sleeves while he stared Kaede in anger.

"But we did make some noise before. Or should I say, YOU made some noise."

"Shut up! I'm not through with you yet, you hear me? But I'll take care of this jerk first."

Kaede approached them with a ball in his hand, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are," Mitsui glared at Kaede.

"You go first," Kaede passed the ball to Mitsui and placed himself before the ring.

Kogure sighed, "Actually, this doesn't have to happen." he mumbled.

Mitsui dribbled the ball in place trying to find any crack to slip through.

Kaede observed Mitsui very carefully. He doesn't want Mitsui to pass him and make the shot.

While at the moment, Kogure held his breath. Both Mitsui and Kaede haven't made any significant move, but he could already feel the tension.

*DASH!*

Mitsui quickly moved to Kaede's left and lower his body a little. Kaede moved ahead Mitsui to stop him from reaching the hoop.

But Mitsui bounced back the ball through his own legs.

'!?'

Kaede didn't have the time to go back to his position, and Mitsui already threw the ball for a three point.

*swish!*

The ball got through the hoop smoothly.

"How's that pretty boy!" Mitsui smirked.

'Yaro' Kaede muttered inside. He took the ball, now it was his turn to offense.

"I got 3 points. You have to do a three pint shot too, or else.you lose. But if you succeeded, we'll continue this game untill we got a winner," Mitsui crossed his hands and smiled arrogantly. Meanwhile, Kogure sighed.

Kaede dribbled the ball in place.

Mitsui didn't bother to blink, 'It looks like that he's pretty good at basketball. But I'm better than him. He won't have this shot, I won't let him.'

Kaede finally made a move. He did the same thing like Mitsui before, he headed to the left side of Mitsui.

"You think I'll fall for that?" Mitsui didn't bother to stop Kaede.

But out of his prediction, Kaede moved further to the ring. He didn't do the fake move like Mitsui did before.

"What the-/" Mitsui quickly chased Kaede to fail his shot, "You've crossed the three point line, even if you made the shot, you'll still lose!"

'Then why you chased him, Mitsui' Kogure sweatdropped.

Kaede jumped to do a lay up.

"Not so fast!!" Mitsui jumped too to block the shot. He reached his hand to snap away the ball.

Mitsui's body bumped Kaede's, but the ball managed to got through the hoop.

"Damn..but still, you still lose, pretty boy! Now I need some polishing on my shoes," Mitsui grinned.

"It's not over yet, scar-faced."

"What!?"

"You bumped me while I was trying to do the lay up. I believe I deserve a basket count."

"What!? This is not some formal basketball match!"

"But I think he got a point there, Mitsui."

"Shut up, Kogure! Stay out of this!"

"What you got to loose, Mitsui? Even if I got a free throw, the score will still be equal. Or.you're so afraid of being loose?" Kaede didn't show any expression while he said that, but that was surely a mock.

"Asshole bishonen.okay! Have your goddamn free throw!" Mitsui stood away from the ring.

'Damned, he he must've planned this. He made me bumped him when he did the lay up,' Mitsui keep on muttering, while Kogure stared at him and smiled.

'Actually, you don't have to block him, Mitsui. But you still did it. It's not about that you're afraid to loose, but you see something in his moves that make you wanna fight. I can say this because I feel it too. But the difference is.I can't fight like you did no more.. I can't do basketball like you guys do no more..'

*swish!*

Kaede did a smooth free throw.

"Okay! I'm gonna make my victory point and make sure you'll clean the hell out of my shoes!" Mitsui grabbed the ball and prepared to attack.

Impatience and irritated, Mitsui tried to make a three point score carelessly.

The ball tossed, but it hit the side of the metal ring and bouced off.

*BAMM!*

Kaede dunked the ball in for a rebound.

"What the-?"

"Wow!" Kogure spontaneously shouted made Mitsui glared at him.

"I won," Kaede took the ball he dunked before.

"Huh? No you're not! It's not over!"

"Of course it is. I scored at your turn. If we continue this, it will be my turn and there's about 0% I would fail my shot. And if I did fail, I still won 2 points over you."

Mitsui gaped. He was totally speechless.

"Ah, finally it's over," Kogure stepped forward, "Okay, we're very sorry for making you annoyed before, uh.whatever your name is. So, if you'll excuse us," Kogure quickly motioned Mitsui to leave the court because he was worried something bad would happen. But.

"Kuso-bishonen!!"

.Kogure was too late.

Mitsui, who has snapped out from his gaping-mode, pushed off Kogure and grabbed Kaede's T-shirt collar.

"I'm not gonna apologize to you, you sly bastard!!"

"Why is that? Your pride got stuck on top of the Tokyo Tower?" Kaede replied calmly.

"ASSHOLE!!" Mitsui was ready to give Kaede a fistful jab.

"Kaede!"

A voice outside the court made Mitsui stop his hand.

Hikoichi quickly approached Kaede and Mitsui, "What's going on here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Mitsui stared Hikoichi.

"Kaede, I was looking for you. But you're not home. I thought you still went shopping, so I look for you."

Mitsui swore to see Hikoichi ignored him.

"Hey! You guys are students from Shohoku, aren't you?" Hikoichi stared at Mitsui and Kogure, "I didn't know you already made friends with them, Kaede. Warming up before really practising at the basketball club eh?"

"Basketball club?" Kogure nearly mumbled.

"Yeah! Me and Kaede had just signed in to the Shohoku basketball club. Are you guys also basketball club members?" 

Mitsui stared at Kaede, this time was his turn to ignore Hikoichi, "Are you a freshman?" he asked Kaede.

"Apparently I am."

"Your name?"

"Rukawa Kaede."

"Rukawa Kaede?" Kogure repeated him.

"You mean.you're Rukawa Kaede from the Tomigaoka Junior High?" Mitsui pointed Kaede disbelieved.

"Yes."

"Is he famous?" Hikoichi asked amazed.

"Well, not as famous as me at my time, but.he's pretty well known." Mitsui still staried at Kaede.

"You're famous too?" Hikoichi asked Mitsui.

"Huh? Of course I am! I'm.a-hem! I'm Mitsui Hisashi, the captain of Shohoku basketball team," Mitsui crossed his hands and smiled proudly.

"Haa~~h!? Kaede! He's our sempai! And our captain too!"

Kaede was surprised also.

"I don't know about you," Mitsui glanced at Hikoichi, "But Rukawa Kaede in our team is a good fortune. Well, to welcome you, I think I'll forget about the whole thing before. I'll forget about this match and I'll forgive you."

"I'm the one who suppose to say that!"  
"Now-now, Rukawa.don't be mad of what I said," Mitsui smirked, "Still I'm your sempai and you're my kouhai, pay some respect okay? Overall, I'm your captain," Mitsui started to laugh ina sheer arrogant tone.

"Damn you, scar-faced." Kaede swore at him.

"What did you say?"

"Easy, Mitsui," Kogure got between them, "Shouldn't you guys shake hands instead of fighting?"

"Uh, okay." Mitsui seemed reluctant. He reached his hand. Kaede shook it, reluctant all the same.

"Welcome aboard, Rukawa Kaede."

(Hikoichi, popping out from the corner of the screen: "What about me~~?")

***tbc***

**Crusty's**** commercial break: ***merry tunes* Are you enjoying this fic? Are you curious about other fics I wrote? I you are, just click on my pen name and check out my bio to know other fics I wrote. Please do read them out and don't forget to drop your reviews to let me know how I am doing on those fics. Remember, just click on my pen name. It's c-r-u-s-t-y b-u-b-b-l-e-h-e-a-d. *merry tunes*


	5. Room 5: First Customer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, it's Takehiko-sensei's**

**Room #5: First Customer**

Kaede paddled his bicycle desperately.

Today he was late for school.

'Damned! I should've not watched that cheesy dorama last night! Now look at me!'

paddle-paddle-paddle. and on a corner.

*scree~~t!*

Kaede hit the brake for he almost run down a person suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hey! Watch it, moron!" a boy with a school uniform pointed his fist to Kaede.

"What the. You're the moron! Now out of my way!" at the moment Kaede wished that he had run down that jerk.

"If I wasn't in a hurry right now, I'm sure I've kicked your ass." the boy muttered and then ran off to where he headed before.

"Aho!!" and then Kaede blast off with his bike.

------------------------------------

After renegading to slip through the nearly closed school gate, Kaede threw his bike to the bike-shed and dashed to his class room.

He opened the class room door, and.

"You're late Mr. Rukawa," the teacher greeted him with a not so friendly way.

'Damned'

"Stay out there until this class over, please."

"Alright." - 'Damned'

Kaede stood still outside the class room, but not so still on the mind.

'If I wasn't held down by that jerk, I would've made it to arrive at time. From his fancy suit uniform, he's not the student of this school. If in any case I meet him again, I'm surely going to run down his irritating ass.'

And so on, and so on, Kaede keep on muttering until the bell rang.

----------------------------------------

Kaede and Hikoichi walked to the gym. Today is going to be their first day to practise with the Shohoku basketball team.

"Kaede, I heard you've been told to stand outside the class. Is that true?"

"Yeah." Kaede replied reluctantly.

"Why is that?"

"Don't ask. how do you know anyway?"

"You've became popular, don't you know that? Every girls are crazy about you and every news about you will be spread out through the whole school in just count of seconds!"

At the gym, the freshmen were told to line up and mention their names, their classes, their previous schools, and their position in a team. And it was Kaede's turn.

"I'm Rukawa Kaede, class 1-10, from Tomigaoka Junior High. I'm ready on any position."

"Very good, Rukawa," Mitsui, the captain, grinned, "As you see guys, now we have an MVP in our team. This is great news for Shohoku, just like when I joined this team two years ago.."

'Narcissist as ever.' Kaede muttered inside.

"And as for the freshmen, I want you to meet our coach, Anzai-sensei," Mitsui moved his hand to Anzai-sensei standing beside him.

Anzai-sensei waved a bit and do some ho-ho-ing.

"He looks like Santa Claus, don't you think so Kaede?" Hikoichi whispered to Kaede.

"Hn.."

"I have to inform this to all of you," Mitsui continued, "Today we have new members, and I believe some of them are pretty good," Mitsui glanced at Kaede.

"But you see, we're not the only team experiencing this. Every team from every school in Kanagawa are also experiencing the same thing right now. They also gain a lot of people with great skills. So from this moment I want all of you to show your efforts and do your best, got that?"

"YE~~s!!" the heartful replies echoed the gym.

"Umm. captain," Hikoichi approached Mitsui during the practice break.

"What is it?"

You said before that every team has their new members, and they're strong. But Kaede, the MVP, is in our team. What do we have to worry about?"

"Well, Rukawa IS the MVP, but that doesn't mean the other players could be beaten easily by him. There might be only a slight skill differences between him and some good players out there. You hear that, Rukawa?"

Kaede who was sitting not so far away from Mitsui and Hikoichi just glanced carelessly.

"Do you know other good players that are also a fresh man?" Hikoichi asked Mitsui again.

"Umm.well, there's some. One of them is Kiyota Nobunaga from Kainandaifuzoku."

"Kiyota Nobunaga? How good is he?"

"Compare to Rukawa." Mitsui glanced at Rukawa, "I say about 55%-45% for Rukawa," Mitsui grinned.

"Wow! That Kiyota must be very good!" Hikoichi was very amazed.

Meanwhile, Rukawa who seemed careless and ignoring those two was doing some thinking. 

'Hmm. Kiyota Nobunaga eh? 55%-45%? I don't think so.'

---------------------------------------

Kaede paddled his bike slowly and turned to the 'Rukawa Inn'. He sighed.

Don't know why, he felt so tired today. Maybe because of the crazy practice menu' that Mitsui dropped on his team.

'That scar-faced has to forget his dream to win the National Championship if he keeps on torturing his team like this.'

The sky was dark for it already hit night.

Kaede pushed his bike to the front terrace of his inn. But he was surprised to see someone sitting there. He couldn't see who it was because of the dim light.

"Who's there?" Kaede approached the figure.

As Kaede was able to see that person whole-fully.

"You!?" Kaede and that person shouted at the same time.

"What do you want? You want me to run you down with my bike!?" Kaede noticed the person was the boy he almost hit with his bike this morning.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you want to stay in this inn too?" the boy who was still wearing his school uniform, said.

"What do you mean by 'too'?" 

The boy pointed a huge sport bag beside him, "I'm going to stay in this inn."

"Are you running away from home?" Kaede narrowed his eyes.

"None of your business. Accidentally I found this place. I choose this one because this must be a cheap one. Look at this horrible building. eww. Someone running this inn must be a very poor one."

"That someone happens to be me," Kaede crossed his hands.

"What!? You!?"

"If you don't like this place, find another place. Overall, this is an inn no longer. Now it's a student dormitory."

"Student dormitory? That's better!!" the boy seemed excited.

"Huh?"

"Actually, I AM running away from home. But I won't leave school because I don't wan to leave basketball."

"Basketball?"

"Yep! I join the basketball team at my school. I'm the number one super rookie, you know! Kiyota Nobunaga!"

"Kiyota.Nobunaga?" Kaede mumbled.

"So, I'll take a room if you don't mind," Kiyota grinned.

"You said this building is horrible.."

"Yeah, but it's cheap isn't it? I guess I have to deal with this place due to my financial situation."

"If you're running away from home, they'll find you at school."

"I'll take care of that. Just open the door, okay? I'm getting cold here."

"Actually this place isn't that cheap."

"Whatever! I'll pay!! Just open the door!!" Kiyota got impatience.

Kaede opened the front door calmly, but he put an evil grin inside.

'Hmm. money. no word sounds better than that.'

----------------------------

"I've only cleaned some rooms, go ahead and choose one."

"I'll take this room," Kiyota quickly entered a room, "Sugee!! Old and a little bit ugly, but this is a nice room!"

Kiyota threw his bag and opened the window, "Wow! Nice view! Oh-yeah, firstly I want to take a bath. Prepare it for me, okay?"

"What!?" Kaede knitted his eyebrows, "I've told you this isn't an inn. Prepare your own needs! I'll be in my room downstairs if you need to ask questions-not favor!" Kaede left Kiyota.

"You're a bad rent man!" Kiyota shouted to the disappearing Kaede.

Suddenly Kaede appeared again by the door, "And I want your rent-money on my desk today."

"Hmph! You desperately need money, aren't you?"

"Something like that, yea. Anyway, I haven't shopped any decent food. If you're hungry, there are some cup-noodles in the kitchen. Help your self."

"I think you should name this place 'poverty shack'." Kiyota was being cynical.

" 'Rukawa Dormitory' will be just fine," Kaede replied calmly. Then he left.

"Wait!!" Kiyota quickly went outside to follow Kaede, "Did you just say.'Rukawa Dormitory'?"

"Yea? Why? Didn't you see the sign board on this building? It says 'Rukawa Inn' right?"

"So. you mean.you're name is Rukawa?"

"Yea. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Rukawa Kaede, and I'm the owner of this dormitory. Enough?"

"You're Rukawa Kaede from Tomigaoka Junior High!!" Kiyota yelled out loud.

"You got problem with that!?" Kaede was annoyed.

"This can't be! I'm going to live under the sane roof with my number one rival!"

"What rival?" Kaede got annoyed more.

Kiyota took a deep breath and calming himself, "Rukawa Kaede, as I said before, I'm the number one super rookie. But a lot of people say that you're the best since you're the MVP. So, I consider you as my rival and I'll show all of them, especially you That I'm the only one they should call super rookie."

Kiyota stared straight at Kaede and Kaede stared back.

"Okay then," Kaede said finally, "Kiyota Nobunaga of Kainan, take your best shot to run me down, Rukawa Kaede of Shohokuu," Kaede smiled firmly.

Kiyota smiled too, "Good."

Kaede turned to leave, "Konbanwa, and don't forget to drop your cash!"

"...Man, I didn't know that he's such a money-maniac.." Kiyota sighed.

***tbc***


	6. Room 6: One Down, One to Go

**Disclaimer: I don't Slam Dunk, it's Takehiko-sensei's.**

**Room #6: One Down, One to Go**

"I'M LATE~~!!"

Rukawa Kaede and Kiyota Nobunaga yelled almost at the same time.

It seemed that both of them overslept and forgot that they have lifes to live each day.

Both of the boys dashed to the front door.

"Damned! If I'm late for morning practice, Maki wikk punish me!"

"You're not the only one who's gonna experience that, Kiyota! That scar-faced is really going to enjoy torturing me."

Kaede grabbed his bike and ready to go.

"Rukawa, wait! I need a ride to the station!"

"Sorry, I don't take passengers," Rukawa started to paddle his bike, "Don't forget to lock the door, Kiyota!"

"Rukawa, wait for me~~!"

But Kaede had gone for good.

-------------------------

'Stupid poor rent-man! How dare he treat his customer like this!' Kiyota kept on grumbling while he was in the train taking him to school.

Suddenly he noticed someone looked as anxious as him sitting beside him.

That boy glanced at Kiyota. It seemed that he noticed the same thing as Kiyota.

"I'm late for school," the boy smirked, "Usually I'm always easy even though I'm late. But this time my coach had warned me, if I'm late again, I'll be banned out of the team."

"Team?"

"Yeah. I join basketball team at my school," the boy smiled.

"Realy? Me too!" Kiyota felt excited, "I'm Kiyota Nobunaga from Kainan."

"I'm Sendoh Akira from Ryonan."

--------------------------

"You're late~!!" Mitsui pointed at Kaede.

"Nope. Nearly late," Kaede said panting.

"You're two seconds late, Rukawa."

"Don't say such silly thing, okay?"

"It seemed that Kogure-sempai is late too. He hasn't shown up yet," Hikoichi said, "Yesterday he wasn't here too. Why is that, captain? He's also the member of this team, right?"

"Shut up, Hikoichi. He's no longer in our team," Mitsui walked away seemed upset.

"I didn't know that Kogure-sempai quitted the team.I have to re=check this!"

"Hikoichi, please." Kaede sighed.

---------------------------

During the Japaneese history lesson, Kaede felt bored. He excused himself to the men's room. But actually he went to the rooftop to have a comfortable sleep.

As he got there, he was surprised to find that Kogure was there too.

"Kogure? What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Rukawa.Nothing special, just staring at the clouds," Kogure smiled.

Then Kaede sat not too far away beside Kogure.

Both of them said nothing and just stared blankly at the sky above.

Peaceful moment for some time.

"Uh." Kaede glanced at Kogure, "Are you really quitting?"

"What?" Kogure looked at Kaede, "Well, yeah.that's true," he smirked.

"Why?" Actually Kaede already knew the answer, but he thought he just had to say that.

"Uh, Kogure smirked some more, "I have to concentrate to my studies."

"Oh."

Silent again for some moment.

"The teachers said that you're studies aren't bad," Kaede said again without looking at Kogure.

Kogure stared at Kaede. He never expected Kaede whom he hasn't know very well would brought up the subject. But Kogure's been having some hard days lately, so he wouldn't mind talking about this even to a perfect stranger.

"Well.my studies aren't that bad, but. it have to be better so I can go to Toudai."

"You wish to go to Toudai?"

".....Yes."

"More than anything?"

"......."

"More than to the Nationals?"

",,,,,,,,,,,No."

Kaede looked at Kogure.

"I'm sorry, Kogure," Kaede said then, "Actually I've heard before the teachers were discussing about your problem. But if I may suggest you, you don't have to go to Toudai if you don't want to. I think you should do what you really want to do."

Kogure smiled, "Thanks for the suggestion. But.I don't think I can run away from this. I don't think I can run away from my father's wish."

"I didn't say that you should run away, Kogure."

"What?"

"Right now, I don't live with my parents. And actually it's because I'm in the middle of a problem due to my mother. But the reason I'm here and doing what I'm doing right now is not because I'm running away from my problem. I'm dealing it," Kaede smiled to Kogure.

"Well," suddenly Kaede stood up, "I guess I'll find another place to sleep. This roof top is too windy," he left after waving to Kogure.

Kogure stared at Kaede's back.

"Rukawa!" suddenly Kogure called Kaede.

"What?"

"Do you live at the inn where I met you before?"

"Yep. But actually it's no longer an inn. It's a student dormitory. I haven't changed the signboard yet," Kaede grinned.

"I'll guess I'll stop by sometime," Kogure grinned too.

"Great. I need a help to change the board."

Then kaede left.

--------------------------

The ringing bell announced that school was over for that day.

Kogure quickly exited his classroom to find Mitsui.

"Mitsui!" he spotted Mitsui not so far ahead him.

"What is it." Mitsui replied reluctantly. He didn't even look at Kogure's face.

"I.I'm joining today's practice."

"What?" Mitsui turned to Kogure.

"I guess I'm not giving a good example to the freshmen if I keep on bailing the prctice," Kogure grinned.

Mitsui stared at Kogure disbelieved, "You mean."

"Yes. I'm back."

"Right on!!'

During tha practice session that day, Mitsui looked very excited. It was obvious that he was very happy that Kogure decided to join the team again.

"Kaede, captain said that Kogure-sempai quitted, didn't he?" Hikoichi asked puzzled.

"You know that scar-faced, he's crazy. He doesn't know what he's saying," Kaede replied carelessly. But then he glanced at the dynamic duo-Mitsui and Kogure, and smiled inside.

"I really have to re-check this." Hikoichi scratched his chin.

------------------------

"Tadaimaa~~!"

"Okaerinasai. Kiyota, I've shopped some vegetables and fishes. Help your self if you want to have your dinner," Kaede spoke while he was watching TV.

"What about you? Don't you eat?"

"I've eaten ramen before I shopped."

*grumble-grumble* "We really should take turn in preparing meal!"

"Okay, let's start today. Today's your turn. I want fish and miso-shiru," Kaede still staring at the TV.

"Aargh! Damn you!"

"I'm your landlord, remember? Be polite."

*grumble-grumble* "Oh! I almost forgot!" Kiyota instantly threw his upsetness, "Rukawa, guess who I ran in to today."

"Tooth fairy?"

"Better. I met Sendoh Akira!"

"Never heard of him."

"So was I. But then I knew that he's one of the good player through whole Kanagawa! Maki my captain told me so."

"So?"

"So, I think I'm pretty lucky to meet him in person. I've decided that he's gonna be one of my target to defeat," Kiyota grinned and left for kitchen.

'Sendoh Akira eh?' Kaede thought, 'I wonder how good he is. If Hikoichi met someone like him, he must've interviewed that Sendoh person day and night.'

Kaede thought so because he have seen enough about Hikoichi and had experienced it himself.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

Kiyota, will you get that?"

"Oh, I love to, but apparently I only have two hands and they are busy slicing your goddamn fish!"

"You lazy-." Kaede murmured and walked to the door.

A square-shaped jaw man dressed in black suit appeared before Kaede as he opened the door.

"Are you the owner of this inn?" the man asked coldly.

"Yes, but this isn't-."

"Is Mr. Kiyota Nobunaga here?"

Kaede got pissed off to see the impolite behave of the man. But he decided to control himself, "Yes, he's here."

"May I see him?"

"Of course. Just wait at the guest room, I''l get him," Kaede glanced at the man rather suspicious.

"Kiyota there's someone here to see you," Kaede came up to Kiyota at the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Your evil twin."

"Wow, sugee," Kiyota went to the guest room.

"Konbanwa! I'm Kiyo- Eep!! Yamane!?" Kiyota was more than shocked to see the man who was sitting on the couch.

"Konbanwa, Kiyota-bocchama," Yamane quickly stood up and bowed super politely to Kiyota.

"What are you doing here?? Don't tell me you came here to drag me back to that house!"

"Your father misses you so much."

"He always says that when he wants something from me, don't take it personally. Just give him a glass of honey-milk, he'll skeep like a log," Kiyota replied carelessly.

"But, bocchama."

"I'm not going back, okay!? Now get lost!"

"Bocchama." Yamane's face looked sad, "If you said so. But please think it over. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Don't bother."

Then Yamane left. He bowed a bit as he saw Kaeed near the front door.

"Who's that man, Kiyota?" Kaede asked.

"Nnah.just some guy offering newspaper."

"And he asked for you personally?"

"I happen to be famous among the paper boys," Kiyota grinned.

"Whatever. Be quick on the supper, okay? I'm hungry."

"You ate ramen!"

"That was just snack."

*grumble-grumble*

***tbc***


	7. Room 7: Troublesome Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, it's Takehiko-sensei's.**

**Room #7: Troublesome Night**

*rrang! Rrang!*

"Hold your horses!...H'loo?"

"How's Kaede?"

"Ah! Kazami." Shiramori grinned to hear his ex-wife on the line, "What's wrong?"

"He hasn't called me. It's been a week. I want to know how he's doing with the inn."

"He said he's doing well. Actually he changed it into a dormitory."

"Aw! How could he didn't tell me about it! Hearing you inherited him an inn was shocking enough!"

"Still thinking that he cheated, huh?' Shiramori laughed.

Kazami mumbled something. Maybe actually she was grumbling.

"Kazami, are you still insisting to engage Kaede?" now Shiramori sounded serious.

"Yes. And what about you? Still disagree?"

"Yeah.any chance you're thinking to cancel your bet?"

"Nope. I want my Kaede to live a decent life."

"But, Kazami."

"I know, I know.he's a man, he can decide what he wants, bla-bla-bla.but can you at least see through my point of view?"

"What point of view?"

"Shiramori, he's so YOU! He's careless, ignoring, pointless, he lives each day without any plan for the next day. No offense, but I don't want him to end up like you!"

Shiramori smiled, "So, actually the goal is not to engage him, right?"

"..."

"I understand. I'm sure Kaede will learn a lot from his experience living by himself right now. You're a very thoughtful mother, Kazami."

"Shut up." Kazami pouted blushing.

"I'll tell Kaede to call you sometime. Are you sure you don't want his number?"

"Mm.no, I want him to call me."

"Okay then."

"Bye."

*click*

Still smiling, Shiramori put the phone back to its cradle, "You are the right mother for him, Kazami."

--------------------------

That night at the 'Rukawa Inn' (which is no longer an inn), Kaede and Kiyota were watching a horror movie.

"Aargh!" Kaede scratched his head.

"The scary part hasn't come up yet, Rukawa. Don't scream now," Kiyota stared at the TV screen without blinking.

"Not that! It's not half of the month yet, but my cash is beginning to thin out!"

"Wow.pity you."

"Could you pay your next month rent-money now, Kiyota?"

"What!? No way!!" Kiyota turned to Kaede.

"Anyway, I was wondering.you're running away from home aren't you? But where do you get your income? I don't see you taking any part time job."

"I'm a rich boy and I got a lot of savings," Kiyota replied staring at the TV screen again.

"Could I borrow some to pay the bills?"

"No."

"Cheap."

"Poor."

*knock-knock*

"Get the door, Kiyota."

"No way! I'm not your servant!"

"But, I'm your landlord."

"I'll give you 2000 yen if you get the door, Rukawa."

"I'm not your butler."

Still staring at the TV, kiyota waved two pieces of 1000 yen bill. Kaede grabbed it and went to the door.

*knock-knock*

"Okay, okay, hold on." Kaede opened the door.

"Kogure?"

Kogure stood in front of Kaede. His smile looked helpless, "I need a room."

Kaede glanced at a huge luggage beside Kogure.

"Uh, you mean it? I mean, your house is in town, why would you want."

"Please, Rukawa."

Kaede observed Kogure's face. He looks like needing a pat on the back.

"Come on in."

"Rukawa, you missed the part where the maniac slayed-.Oh, another customer?"

Kiyota grinned to Kaede with Kogure behind him.

"He's my sempai," Kaede replied.

"Nice to meet you," Kogure smiled to Kiyota.

"The pleasure is mine," Kiyota grinned, "Wanna watch horror movie?"

"Maybe later," Kogure still smiled. An obvious helpless smile to Kaede.

"You can pick any room upstairs," Kaede took Kogure to the stairs.

After choosing a room beside Kiyota's, Kogure asked politely to Kaede who was ready to interrogate him to leave.

"Are you okay, Kogure?"

"Yeah, please don't ask anything right now. See you tomorrow at school," Kogure smiled and closed the door before Kaede.

"Rukawa, you missed the part where the old lady chopped-.eew, what's with your face?"

"I'm a little worried about Kogure," Kaede mumbled.

"Your sempai?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know you know anything about caring people," Kiyota said carelessly chewing his pop corn.

Kaede muttered.

*knock! knock!*

"What now? Kiyota, if you give me 4000 yen, I'll get the door."

Kiyota quickly stood up and went to the front door.

"Cheap." Kaede murmured.

*knock! Knock!*

"Easy." Kiyota opened the door.

"Konbanwa, Nobu," a tall boy appearde in front of Kiyota. His face seemed a little upset.

"A-aniki?" Kiyota gaped.

"I thought instead of sending Yamane, I'm the one who should come for you."

"Uh-umm." Kiyota looked a bit scared.

"Who is it, Kiyota?" Kaede appeared behind Kiyota, "Ah. Are you looking for a room?" Kaede asked the tall boy.

"Who is he, Kiyota?" the boy ased Kiyota.

"He's."

"Who are YOU?" Kaede stepped forward annoyed by the question.

"He's my aniki (=big brother), Rukawa."

"Oh." meanwhile Kaede was thinking why everybody related to Kiyota has a very minor knowledge about manners.

"If you want to talk to Kiyota, you can talk inside," Kaede said.

"I'm not here to talk. I want to bring him home."

"Aniki, I want to stay here."

"I'm not asking what you want."

"Whoaa..you haVe to be easy to your brother,' Kaede spoke.

"Stay out of this, okay?" This is a family business. Pack your back, Nobu, we're leaving."

Kiyota stood still, looked reluctant and anxious.

"Nobu."

"If he says he's staying, he's staying," Kaede put his hand on Kiyota's shoulder.

"I said stay out of this."

"He doesn't want to go with you."

"It's not for him to decide."

"Are you really his brother?"

"Rukawa, it's okay," Kiyota pushed back Kaede mildly, "Aniki, I'm not going with you right now. But I promise I'll come home tomorrow after school. You can have my word."

Kiyota's brother stared at him, "Okay, I trust you. But I hope you won't change your mind right after I turned my back," he glanced at Kaede.

"I promise, aniki."

"Konbanwa," then he turned to leave.

"What a jerk," Kaede mumbled ready to close the door. Suddenly Kiyota's brother turned back.

"What's you name?" he asked Kaede.

"What's yours?" Kaede asked back.

"I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi. I must warn you, if you try to interfere with things that are none of your concern, you'll get more than you expected."

"The name's Rukawa kaede. To be honest, I don't really care about people's business, but sometimes I just can't help myself to meddle everytime I see a jerk like you bullying someone else."

Both Kaede and Sakuragi glared at each other.

"Konbanwa, Nobu," Sakuragi turned again and this time left for good.

"Sigh.Is he really your brother, Kiyota?" His family name differs to yours."

"He IS my brother." Kiyota mumbled and left to his room.

Kaede stared at Kiyota's back, and then he closed the door.

***tbc***


	8. Room 8: Full House

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, it's Takehiko-sensei's. **

**Room #8: Full House **

Kaede and Kiyota were having their breakfast though it was only last night rice and some not so decent scrambled-egg. That day both of them woke up a little late again.

"Where's Kogure?" Kiyota asked.

"He said he's not feeling well today, so he won't go to school," Kaede replied munching his egg.

"Well tell him to get well soon," Kiyota stood up from his chair and took his plate to the kitchen.

Kaede glanced at him. "Okay, I'm going now," Kiyota picked up his sport bag and left without looking at Kaede.

"Kiyota?" "What?" Kiyota slightly turned.

"Are you sure you wanna go back to your home after school?"

Kiyota didn't reply. He stared down at the floor. Then he lifted his face and smiled cheerfully, "Yeah, I've promised to my aniki."

Kaede still glanced at him with no expression.

Kiyota went to the door, "Ittekimasu!"

Kaede heard the sound of the door opened and then closed. He sighed and then stood up to put his plate at the kitchen.

-----------------------------

At morning practice that day, Mitsui seemed a little confused because he didn't see Kogure around.

"I wonder why Kogure-senpai didn't show up," Hikoichi said while he was doing some stretching. "Do you have any idea, Kaede?"

"Umm... no..." Actually Kaede still thinking should or shouldn't he tell Mitsui about Kogure.

Mitsui is Kogure's bestfriend. Maybe he knows what might be Kogure's problem and maybe Kogure would wanna talk if Mitsui was the one who asked him.

"Gather up, men!" Mitsui clapped his hands. Everyone quickly lined up in front of him.

"There's something coach Anzai needs to tell us," he said. Then coach Anzai who was standing beside him stepped forward and coughed a bit.

"I want to inform to all of you that I've set a friendship match between us and Ryonan basketball team..."

Suddenly there was some whispering here and there among the seniors.

"...You must've all known that Ryonan is one of the best team in Kanagawa. We could use this chance to measure our own strength before we prepare ourselves for the National Championship. The match will be held on Sunday."

"That means three days ahead," Hikoichi mumbled.

"I want all of you to prepare yourselves and then do your best for the game, ho-ho-ho..."

'Does he really have to end it with that laugh?' Kaede felt annoyed.

"Okay, guys," Mitsui spoke, "You heard what coach said. We'll do our best, alright!?"

"YEES!!"

--------------------------

During the practice, Kaede still felt hesitant to ask Mitsui about Kogure'sproblem. Kogure seemed not wanting anyone to mind his business right now. Kaede thought he would make a mistake if he talks about Kogure to someone else.

"What is it MVP?"

"Huh?" Kaede startled. Mitsui was standing beside him, grinning.

"Is there something you wanna talk to me about?" Mitsui asked.

Kaede stared at Mitsui. Is he already known about Kogure staying in his dormitory?

"You think I didn't notice it, huh?" Mitsui grinned again. "Since the practice started, you look like wanting to ask me something."

"What are you, some kind of psychic?" Kaede mumbled a bit embarrassed.

"Heh-heh, I happen to be a very sensitive person, not mentioning talented."

'Narcissist...' "Well, actually there IS something I wanna ask you, but... I have to be sure you can keep this a secret."

"Hey, you can count on Mitsui Hisashi. What is your problem? Women? Failing exams? Realizing you're not so skillful at basketball? Just spill them out."

'Damn scar-faced...' Kaede felt like whacking Mitsui's head, but he has to forget about his temper for a while.

"It's about Kogure..."

Mitsui said nothing. "Huh?" he said then.

"Kogure didn't come to school today because he has a problem. I don't know what it is, but it seemed that he's very depressed. I think you should come to my house and talk to him."

"...Huh?"

"What is it Mr. Sensitive!? Didn't I make myself clear enough!?" Kaede got impatience.

"You mean... he's at your house?"

"Yeah."

Mitsui silenced himself again. He was doing some thinking. "Okay, I'll come to your house to meet Kogure after school," Mitsui's face looked very serious.

-------------------------

Kiyota walked slowly to the station. His feet felt so heavy.

Actually he doesn't want to come home to his own residence. But he can't break his own promise to his aniki. Kiyota pays respect to his big brother. Even though Sakuragi is a bit rough on the edges, but he loves his brother, and so does Sakuragi.

Since Sakuragi move out from their house two years ago and changed his family name, Kiyota missed the figure of a big brother and he paid more respect to Sakuragi more than anyone, even more than to their father. So, it's just hard for him to disobey his big brother.

Inside the train, there were only few people because it was already hit night. Kiyota took the seat near the door.

At a station, the train stopped and someone stepped in. He sat his butt beside Kiyota.

"Hey!" the person said spontaneously as he saw Kiyota.

"Ah? Sendoh Akira?" Kiyota was rather surprised too.

"So, we meet again," Sendoh smiled. "Coming home from afternoon practice?" he asked.

"Yeah, " Kiyota replied with his usual grin.

"Me too. Anyway, today's afternoon practice was such a mess," Sendoh sighed without thinking maybe Kiyota doesn't wanna hear his story. "Coach Taoka-- my coach, accidentally tripped over a ball and fell on his butt. My teammate, Fuku, spontaneously laughed at him and made some of my teammates also laughed. He got mad and told us to run circle the court a hundred times."

Kiyota chuckled to hear that.

"It became such a waste of time," Sendoh leaned his head backward, "...because on Sunday Ryonan will face Shohoku on a friendship match."

"Really?" Suddenly Kiyota's mind landed on Kaede.

"Yeah. I heard Rukawa Kaede is in the team. I wonder if he's as good as they said."

Kiyota didn't reply. After staying for some days with Kaede, he never thought of measuring his rival's skill. Basketball is so out of sight when he was with Kaede. It was always about annoying and mocking each other.

"I think I have to clean my shoes for the game," Sendoh said again. "Our team manager said we'll wear new jerseys for the game, so I have to make sure my shoes match the suit," Sendoh grinned.

"Hmm..." Kiyota nodded for no reason. "Wait!!" he suddenly stood up, his face was a bit pale.

"Huh?" Sendoh stared at him confused.

"I left my Kainan jersey at the dormitory!!"

Fortunately, after Kiyota said that, the train stopped at the station leads to Rukawa Dormitory. Kiyota quickly grabbed the sport bag on the top rack above his head and exited the train and ran with all his might. He thought he has to be hurry, because he also has to go home to his own house as he promised to his aniki.

'Damned! Why am I such a forgetful person!?' Kiyota scolded himself. Meanwhile, without Kiyota's knowledge--because he was too blind and too deaf that time to see and hear anything, Sendoh was chasing Kiyota behind him also with all his might.

"Wait!! You took the wrong bag!! That's mine!!"

-------------------------

"Why are you coming with us?" Mitsui asked Hikoichi who was walking along between him and Kaede.

"Kaede, my dad taught me a bit about fixing a sink yesterday, maybe I could help you fix the toilet near the stairs. You said it's broken."

"Uh, I still got four toilet functioning, you don't have to bother," Kaede replied and thinking what's a sink got to do with toilets.

"You must be very happy to have such a nice house-elf, Rukawa." Mitsui grinned harshly to Kaede. Maybe he felt a bit pissed off because Hikoichi ignored his question as usual.

"Aw, captain, it's nothing," Hikoichi replied waving his hand without noticing that Mitsui was being cynical.

Kaede and Mitsui sweatdropped.

"Well, here we are," Kaede opened the front door of his dormitory.

"Hmm, this place is not bad," Mitsui took a look around as they got inside. "This place is kinda ancient," he observed the interior of the dormitory.

"Kogure's room is upstairs. You guys stay here. I'll tell him that Mitsui came here because he needs to talk about the friendship match with Kogure privately," then Kaede went upstairs.

"I hope Kogure-senpai is fine," Hikoichi said sincerely.

"Hn..." Mitsui sat on the couch. He has known Kogure for a very long time since junior high. He would never think that Kogure would leave his home when he has a problem. Kogure is the kind of person who won't be that easy to talk about his problem to someone else, he always gives up to his problem and tries to make peace with it even though it would only make him suffers.

But now, Kogure left his home to Kaede's residence. That fact made Mitsui a bit jealous because Kogure's is his bestfriend and if he needs a place to run to he should've gone to Mitsui's house. But instead, he went here.

Mitsui crossed his arms and thought about what might be the reason Kogure decided to stay here.

Suddenly, someone opened the door harshly and dashed inside.

"Rukawaa!! Where's my jersey!!?" Kiyota ran in to where Mitsui and Hikoichi sat.

Without realizing there were two unfamiliar faces to him, Kiyota went upstairs and screaming something about jersey, his captain, get scolded, has to go home and other bla-bla things.

"Who the hell is he?" Mitsui stood in confusion staring to the direction where Kiyota went.

"Oh, he must be the guy Kaede told me about. He stays in this dormitory, but Kaede won't tell me his name." Hikoichi replied.

"Waiit!!" Suddenly another guy broke in to the room. "Where's that boy?" Sendoh Akira asked Mitsui and Hikoichi. He was sweating and panting.

"You..." Mitsui surprised to see the guy in front of him.

"Huh? Aren't you Mitsui Hisashi?" Sendoh got to his conscious. "What are you doing here? Anyway, where's the boy with the sport bag?"

"The boy? You mean the one who was running like hell and babbling something about jersey?" Hikoichi asked.

"Yes! That boy! I've been chasing him from the station. We were in the same train, but suddenly he got off and took the wrong bag. It was my bag that he took."

"WHAT JERSEY!!?" A furious voice startled Mitsui, Hikoichi, and Sendoh.

Kaede descended the stairs along with Kiyota and Kogure. His face looked mad. "Suddenly you appeared from nowhere and look for your jersey. Didn't you pack it in your bag last night!? You're really acting like a little kid!"

"Hey, if I did pack it, it would be in my bag, but look..." Kiyota opened the bag in his hand.

"Hey!" Sendoh approached him.

"See? It's not in here!" Kiyota opened wide the bag in front of Kaede's nose.

"What's a beauty lotion doing in your bag?" Kaede stared at the small bottle inside the bag.

"Huh? What beauty lotion?" Kiyota took a peek in to the bag he was holding.

"Hey, I didn't know that Kiyota Nobunaga of Kainan is such a girlie person," Mitsui grinned. Apparently he already noticed who Kiyota is.

"Kiyota Nobunaga of Kainan?" Hikoichi and Kogure spoke at the same time.

"For your information, a beauty lotion keeps your skin moisture and this bag happens to be mine!" Sendoh grabbed the bag in Kiyota's hand. "And this one is yours," He passed Kiyota's bag he's been holding before.

"Oops..." Mitsui grinned wider.

Kiyota checked his bag. He smiled shyly as he found his jersey stuck at the bottom of his bag.

"Okay, okay... enough with this insanity," Kaede spoke, "Kogure, Mitsui is here to see you. Hikoichi, you can start to fix the toilet. Kiyota, take your bag and go home. And you, whoever you are, you got your bag back, so you can leave this place. I'm going to take a bath, I need some peace and quiet here." Kaede turned and left those people.

"Humph! Cold-hearted!!" Kiyota stuck his tongue out to Kaede. "You are a lousy social being, Rukawa Kaede!"

"Rukawa Kaede?" Sendoh raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, Kiyota... Do you mind if I interview you for a while?" Hikoichi came up to Kiyota with his notebook in his hand.

"Huh? Oh! I'd love to, but right now I'm in a hurry. Maybe you can interview that walking ice-block over there or this smiley person over here," Kiyota pointed both Kaede and Sendoh.

"Is this smiley person famous?" Hikoichi stared at Sendoh from head to toe.

"Hikoichi..." Mitsui sighed, "He's Sendoh Akira, the ace player of Ryonan. We'll be playing against him on Sunday!"

"Sendoh Akira?" Kaede stopped and turned to view the guy.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting the Shohoku players and Kainan player at the same time," Sendoh smiled.

"Excuse me..." Everyone shifted their attention to the voice suddenly heard. Sakuragi Hanamichi was standing not too far behind them.

"The door was open," he said.

"Sakuragi? Hi..." Sendoh greeted Sakuragi who was also a bit surprised to see Sendoh.

"Hi," he greeted back, and then he turned to Kiyota, "Kiyota, you said you'll come home right? Why are you still here?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot something, so I went here to get it. Okay, I'll go with you now," Kiyota walked approaching Sakuragi. When he passed Kaede, Kiyota glanced at him for a while.

"Bye," Kiyota said softly to Kaede before he turned and went outside with Sakuragi.

"Bye," Kaede replied after Kiyota was out of sight.

"Okay, I guess I'd better be gone too, sorry for the noise," Sendoh smiled to Kaede and went outside.

"Wait! Can I interview you?" Hikoichi chased him.

"You can do that on Sunday, see you!" he smiled again in a friendly way and waved to Hikoichi before he left.

"Umm... Okay, Kogure... so... I need to talk to you..." Mitsui spoke carefully and sat on the couch followed by Kogure. Hikoichi went to the toilet near the stairs.

Meanwhile, Kaede left for his room and sat there blankly couldn't remember what he was planning to do before.

**tbc **


End file.
